


Gigantic //chaennie//

by soberyouth



Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Mental Health Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberyouth/pseuds/soberyouth
Summary: у дженни гигантская дыра в груди и всегда чеён. а у чеён повсюду гигантские киты и иногда дженни.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927588
Kudos: 4





	Gigantic //chaennie//

у чеён киты гигантские повсюду. один умещается в её маленькой светлой комнате, и еще десятки на улице в небесах, сколько хватает глаз. чеён всегда удивляется, как такие громадины не сбивают дома, но потом думает, что дома тоже — громадины, и перестаёт удивляться. чеён рисует много, нарушая девственную чистоту бумаги и всегда дает измазанным листам разлетаться по комнате под порывами ветра из приоткрытого окна. чеён рисует почти всегда и никогда не задумывается, откуда появляются всё новые и новые белоснежные клочки. чеён не рисует только когда спит и почти всегда на бумаге киты и дженни.  
у дженни гигантская дыра в груди. возможно, размером с сердце, но дженни и сама не знает. просто пусто, холодно и в душе сквозит будто., а закрыть нечем. она приходит к чеён каждый день и складывает новую стопку бумаги на тумбочку, и думает, что эта стопка бумаги для чеён — единственное, ради чего стоит жить. ну и чеён, конечно. дженни терпеливо подбирает унесенные ветром рисунки и развешивает их на светлые (на два оттенка темнее белых) стены. дженни подбирает каждый листок с особой нежностью и неизменно видит там китов и иногда себя. дженни подбирает эти яркие на белом осколки чеён дрожащими руками и иногда складывает один себе в рюкзак. не на память, а просто надеется собрать из них чеён обратно.

дженни просиживает у чеён столько часов, минут и секунд, сколько может, пока ей не будет пора уходить или просто не станет слишком, чтобы оставаться. а чеён только рисует — в такие моменты больше дженни, чем китов.

— дженни, я больше не хочу к китам. — дженни моргает часто и думает, что послышалось., но чеён смотрит на неё, хоть и не ждет ответа.  
— это прекрасно, чеён. — голос у дженни тихий, потому что молчание между ними долгое (немного меньше, чем бесконечное)  
— называй меня «розэ». это имя мне дали киты, и оно нравится мне больше.  
— хорошо, розэ. как скажешь. — дженни улыбается искренне, в глазах гигантские черные дыры-зрачки и весь мир в них собирается, а из них только грусть фонтаном.  
— ты же видишь их, дженни? — теперь чеён ждёт ответа и смотрит где-то на призрачной грани между «в душу» и «сквозь».  
— конечно. конечно, розэ. — дженни улыбается ещё шире и слабо кивает.  
— когда ты приходишь, они перестают быть черными. и серыми, и синими. когда ты приходишь, они становятся разноцветными. это значит, ты им нравишься. и мне ты нравишься. — чеён говорит беззаботно и возвращается к очередному чистому листу.  
дженни смотрит на чеён сквозь полупрозрачное полотно слез, глотает их и чувствует, что уже до краев почти.  
— ты тоже мне нравишься, розэ (немного больше, чем просто я люблю тебя). увидимся завтра. — голос хочет дрожать, но дженни не хочет.  
чеён больше ничего не говорит, и дженни выходит, аккуратно прикрывая дверь больничной палаты.  
у дженни гигантская дыра в груди и всегда чеён. а у чеён повсюду гигантские киты и иногда дженни.


End file.
